


Almost Here

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I know that's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 3x01. The title is a reference to the namesake song by Brian McFadden and Delta Goodrem.

There was just one thing he omitted when he told Anderson the real story, and that was the adrenaline-filled kiss he’d shared with Molly after the fall.

He’d never kissed a woman before – had been kissed once, actually, but he hadn’t exactly been an active participant in the action. However, he was a quick learner, and John had always had the most outrageous taste when it came to TV shows.

He thought he had deleted the unnecessary information, only to find out that it was still lurking in the deepest recesses of his mind.

Engagement ring on her finger notwithstanding.


	2. Chapter 2

She had very little use for men, and yet she still found herself thinking of one Sherlock Holmes – the man who had not only beaten her, but also rescued her from certain death.

Jim Moriarty was right; Mr Holmes the younger was totally unexperienced when it came to women, or men for that matter.

He looked truly shocked when she pressed her lips against his own; it felt oddly like kissing a statue, as he was obviously unaffected by her actions.

Unfortunately, there was no time for her to seduce him in the only way that would work on him.


End file.
